The goal of the UC Davis Alzheimer's Disease Center Education and Information Transfer Core (UCD ADC EITC) is to support the basic mission of the UCD ADC through the following activities: (1) providing training in AD and AD-relevant research methods for academicians and researchers, especially focused on new or junior investigators entering AD research; (2) providing clinical training in AD for a wide range of health care professionals; (3) providing mechanisms for communicating new developments in AD research to faculty, health care professionals and investigators; (4) promoting the activities of the overall UCD ADC within the University and medical community; (5) providing information to AD caregivers and families, organizations concerned with the elderly, and the general public; and (6) enhancing the ability of the UCD ADC to recruit and retain a diverse group of patients and controls in its ongoing cohort and increasing their participation in ADC related research. The EITC provides integrated, multidisciplinary training opportunities for researchers, clinicians, and students that are not otherwise available in Northern California. This training will expand the knowledge and understanding of the nature, scope, and impact of AD on the part of current and new investigators and professionals. The EITC provides ongoing communications to a wide variety of people through four newsletters annually, promotion of AD research participation opportunities to AD families and healthy controls, and seminars for health professionals, faculty and the public. The Core has specifically targeted and will continue to target recruitment of minority, rural, and underserved patients to the longitudinally followed research cohort. In addition, during this phase of funding the Core will increasingly emphasize recruitment to the affiliated research programs and autopsy program. The EITC utilizes the significant and diverse experience of investigators and affiliated programs, including the State of California Academic Geriatric Resource Program, and the California Geriatric Education Center to fulfill its education and training mission. The central foci will be on exchange of information, enhancement of research productivity through training, program evaluation, and enhancement of recruitment and retention of research subjects. The EITC is in a unique position to achieve these goals given the extensive experience of the investigators and staff and the creative and innovative new programs that have been developed from our experience in the EITC over the past four years.